How we Change
by bulma-Princess
Summary: v/b, 18/k, c/k they r all sayians and the girls go to be candinates for the prince, kakarott/goku, and krillin are his royal guards


Authors note: hey! This is my first EVER fanfic, so don't get mad at me if its sucks. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, so wish me luck  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the dbz stuff.. although I wish I owned Vegeta.*sigh* then I could have a prince all to myself hehe^_^  
  
Chapter One: To the Palace  
  
Bulma Screamed, she hated her mother and father so much, although it wasn't really their fault but she needed to blame someone. The royal guards for the palace came to her village the other day and had told them that since Bulma was born on the same day as the price she was to go to be a candidate for a mate.  
  
Why did I get stuck with the same birthday as that guy? Bulma asked herself. Bulma was not a normal sayian, she had blue hair and eyes and a blue tail. Some sayians had different hair coloring other than the normal black or brown, and some people had different eye colors, but never had their been a sayian with a different tail color than light brown. All the girls thought she was a freak but the boys thought she was exotic.  
  
Sighing Bulma turned over in her bed and tried to get some sleep before she left tomorrow.  
  
Bulma woke the next day with her mother pulling at her. "Bulma dear come on its almost time for the guard to pick you and the other girls from the town up," It all came crashing down on Bulma, great, I had wished it were all a dream  
  
Bulma got out of bed to be pulled into the bathroom by her mother "I have to get you all ready for your special day dear!"  
  
Bulma shook her head How can mom be this idiotic?  
  
Bulma had just gotten ready when a nock came at the door and then her mother calling her "Bulma this nice man is here to escort you to the palace!"  
  
Bulma cringed and then sighing slowly walked downstairs, when she got there she saw a young handsome man standing there smiling at her goofily.  
  
"Hi I'm kakarott, I'm here to escort you to the palace," Bulma then said goodbye to her mom and dad then slowly flew off with kakarott.  
  
"Bye dear see you in 1 year! Good luck!" Good luck my ass Bulma thought and she heard chuckling, she looked over to find kakarott looking at her, "Your mom seems a bit perky,"  
  
"You have no idea," Bulma muttered  
  
On the way to the palace another guard caught up with Bulma and kakarott, he was holding a screaming brown eyed girl.  
  
"Let me go you jerk! I'm going to kill you when I get loose!"  
  
The guy holding her said to kakarott "Hey kakarott help me will ya?" Snickering kakarott flew over and took the girl who was now calming down a bit  
  
Looking at her he frowned Why was she screaming so much only when yamcha held her?  
  
"Why were you screaming?" he demanded  
  
"He," the girl pointed, "grabbed my ass! I'm not even of age yet! The pervert!"  
  
Bulma gasped, it was strictly forbidden to do anything like that to a girl, who was under age or has been hunted already, Kakarott was fuming "What the hell were you thinking? She is a candidate for the prince! And she is not of age!" he yelled Yamaha was sweating now, though he had made a royal guard he was still weak compared to kakarott.  
  
" Go back to the palace now before I decide to tell the prince!" kakarott growled  
  
Yamaha didn't need to be told twice; in a flash he was gone. Kakarott was grumbling and cursing "Um.." a small voice said, "can you let me go?" Kakarott looked down, he was still holding the girl, slowly he let her go and she floated backwards to Bulma  
  
"Hi," Bulma said, "what's your name?" "Chichi," the girl said shyly, "so you're a candidate for the prince to?" "Yes even though I don't want to be," Bulma said angrily "Ya me two, my father forced, me ever since my mother died my dad hasn't know what to with me," chichi said, "you see he doesn't know how to take care of children, he was always away on purging missions."  
  
Bulma looked at the girl with sympathy, "my father works in the royal science division, and my mom, well she's kinda well, ditzy," Bulma said and she could hear kakarott snort from ahead of them. The two girls talked the rest of the trip and Bulma was the happiest she had ever been Finally a girl who doesn't care about my discoloration and soon they became friends. Vegeta growled as he saw all the girls landing outside the palace "Son, don't worry this will turn out all right, we all had to go through this," King Vegeta said to his son, Prince Vegeta. Vegeta (the younger on I call just plain Vegeta) grumbled all these girls looked like sluts who just wanted to be queen, not like any of them would ever love him. He wanted her to love him as he would for her.  
  
His father on the other hand, had decided to go with beauty. Which was unfortunate for his mother. His father couldn't stand her mouth or her intelligence or her strength. She had talked too much, got too many hits on him during his sparring matches, and won too many mental games against him. As soon as she gave him a son, he blasted her into oblivion. Fuck him! Vegeta calmed down. He wouldn't be blinded by beauty. In fact, he craved the competition more than looks. If she could hit him a few times when they were sparring, think of witty comebacks when they were fighting, he decided he wouldn't mind. He would consider himself lucky if they happened to be just like his mother. He looked back down to where the girls were and saw his best friends kakarott land with two girls behind him. Vegeta's eyes went right to the girl with blue hair!? He watched as they said something to kakarott and he frowned but nodded and walked over to the other guards, one of witch was Yamcha. The two girls walked over to the group of candidates. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma and chichi walked over to the group of girls just in time to see the shortest sayian they had ever seen land with a screaming girl in his arms, "Hey! I can fly myself you know!" she had a hood over her hair so you couldn't see it but when she stared to pound the little guys head it fell of to reveal.. Blonde hair? Gasps came up within the crowd and the girl quickly pulled up her hood. She looked around until she saw a girl with blue hair and walked up to her smiling "Hi what's your name?" the girl asked them "My name's Bulma and this is chichi," Bulma said indicating to the both of them. "Hey my names 18," (saw that coming didn't you?) "So birthday is on the full moon also?" 18 asked them "Yep," said Bulma proudly, "but it would be better if it wasn't the same as the prince, then we wouldn't have to come here!" Chichi nodded in agreement, "you know what I heard? That all of the princes guards have the same birthday to, on the full moon," "Really?"18 said, "that's cool, so like everyone will be of age at the same time," Chichi nodded, " so you think the prince is cute?" she asked "Well," 18 said, "not really, I mean he is not really my type or anything, but I don't know what my type is," Bulma nodded, "Its hard to explain since we are not of age, my father told me that we won't understand any of it until we do come of age," The girl's nodded and didn't notice the prince coming towards them followed by Krillin and kakarott, when they got there he stood in front of them and looked at then Vegeta was suppose to meet everyone of the candidates before they went to their rooms and now he got to meet the blue haired one that had caught his eye when she landed. "What are your names wrenches?" Vegeta asked. He chuckled when he saw the Blue haired one's eyes go from light blue to a dark navy blue, and her tail lash out from behind her, that's when he noticed it her tail, was blue! Quickly he composed himself and looked back to her face. Her eyes were narrowed and was about to say something when the blonde one clamped her mouth over Bulma's. "My name is 18, this is Chichi," she said pointing to Chichi, "and this is Bulma," she said, she almost let go when she felt Bulma's tongue touch her hand. Vegeta noticed 18's discomfort and said to her sharply, "remove your hand," indicating to 18. Slowly 18 removed her hand and her mouth scrunched up in disgust, wiping her hands of on her pants to get rid of the slobber. Bulma tried her hardest to calm down and slowly breathing out she said, "I'm sorry for my behavior, my Prince," She said almost forcefully. Vegeta smirked and turned away, "Next time I won't be so lenient," and with that he walked away. Chichi gritted her teeth How rude chichi thought. Her head turned towards kakarott and blushed, why am I blushing?! As he said, " me and Krillin will take you three to your room, I guess you'll be sharing" 18 nodded along with Bulma and they stood up to follow the two guards to their rooms for the next year and a half.  
  
Bulma looked at the guards, they looked strong she thought, they must be royal guards for the king, "So you two royal guards for the king?" Krillin laughed, "No no we are for the Prince," Why is that funny? Bulma thought "Why is that funny?" 18 asked as if she could hear Bulma, "Well don't tell anyone but the guards for the prince are stronger that the guards for his majesty," chichi cocked her head, "how can that be?" Krillin coughed, "here are your rooms, now don't tell anyone about is conversation, we already told you to much for not knowing you," The three girl watched stunned as the two handsome guards walked away the way they had come.  
  
Authors note: well that was interesting, I know it's short but on my comp. Its like 5 pages so nyah! (Sticks tongue out) I've never written a story so long.so I'll try to make it longer by adding detail! Next chapter coming soon! Might not be for a while cause I have tests to study for! Review for ideas pleaz! Bye! 


End file.
